Say My Name
by iyfanatic
Summary: Pokemon. Shounenai. Shishi. ShigeruSatoshi. Ash gets an unexpected visit from his old friend Tory, and Gary starts to feel a little competitive... Slight spoilers for Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys.


Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present my first-ever Pokemon fic!

Not many people write these anymore, but I have found inspiration in the episodes and the new movie airing on Cartoon Network!

'WE have found inspiration.'

Yeah, sure. Minor detail...

Anyway, this is Shounen-ai, and if you don't know what that means, it's boy-boy action. Of course, if you have a problem with that, you should hit the ever so convenient BACK BUTTON.

For those of you who don't really care, go ahead and read, but NO FLAMES about it. You can criticize my spelling, grammar, and over-all writing IF it has any credible standing.

With that said, I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters.

Now on with da fic!

* * *

Quick A/N: Like in most of my stories, the timeline is screwed up; Ash and Gary are both 16 in this. Oh, and I'm trying out a new writing style,'causea reviewer asked me to write like this, so I'm giving a test run.

* * *

Say My Name

Chapter One: Memories

"Ash, it's great to see you back here. It's been a while since you've come to visit. Isn't that right, Toros?" Professor Oak crooned, turning to the pokemon.

The bull stamped his front hooves in agreement, causing the patio table to wobble.

Ash laughed, "Whoa there, Toros! You're going to spill Professor Oak's tea!"

"That's okay. He must just be really happy to see you again. It _has_ been almost half a year."

Ash gave them a sheepish grin. "Sorry 'bout that. I've just been really caught up in getting more badges."

"That's understandable," Professor Oak said, nodding wisely.

"Hey Ash! Your mother's on the phone!"

Ash turned towards the door leading into the lab, where the yell had originated from.

"Brock? What are you doing here?"

The older teen winked. "Same as you. I came for a visit and some R&R."

Ash laughed and walked inside, leaving Professor Oak outside sipping his tea.

"Let's spend some time together later Brock. It's been a while!"

"Sure, but you should go talk to your mom first, before she comes over here in person!"

Ash and Brock shared a grin at the thought. "Okay. I'll go back outside when I'm done."

With a nod in agreement, Brock went out the door.

Ash went over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hey mom! What's up?"

Her face was positively beaming. "Guess what Ash? You've got a visitor!"

"Really? Who?"

"I'll show you!" His mother's face was replaced by a familiar, yet slightly changed blonde-topped head.

"Tory? Is that you?"

The blonde smiled happily. "Hi Ash! I came to your house to see you, but I guess I chose the wrong time."

"Well, I just came over to visit Professor Oak, but I'll be right over!"

Tori shook his head, his blue eyes twinkling.

"No need. I have to deliver some papers from my father anyway, so I'll see you there in a few minutes."

"Great! We'll be in the back when you get here, so just go around the lab, it's faster."

Ash grinned happily at the blonde on the screen.

"It'll be great to see you again Tory. I'm sure Pikachu will be really happy to play with you again."

Tory smiled and said, "I can't wait," before hanging up.

Ash headed back outside, saying, "Hey Brock! You won't believe who's coming over-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a new addition to the table. "Gary! What are _you_ doing here?"

The brunette smirked. "What? Can't I visit my own grandfather Ash?"

Ash faltered, a light blush spreading on his features.

"I, uh... Yeah, sure... Anyway," he said, turning to Brock. "Guess who's coming?"

"Who?" Brock asked, not really in the mood for guessing games.

"Tory! Isn't that cool?"

"That's great Ash. I haven't seen Tory in ages."

Professor Oak slapped his forehead. "That's right. I completely forgot about Tory's visit. His father was going to send some papers to me."

Gary looked at the others curiously. "Who's this Tori?"

"Ash and I met him a few years ago. Ash helped him get over his fear of pokemon."

Gary laughed. "He was afraid of _pokemon_? How did he deal with it- by not going outside his _house_?"

"Hey! Don't laugh at him! He got over it," Ash said, scowling.

"It's okay Ash. It _does_ seem a little strange, even to me."

The four of them turned in their chairs towards the side of the building.

"Tory!"

The blonde smiled, walking towards them. "It's really great to see you all again. Especially _you,_ Ash."

Gary cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention away from the blonde and the blushing Ash.

"I'm Gary. I'm sure Ash has complained about me some time or another."

Tory blinked. "Uh... Actually, he's never mentioned you, but it's still great to meet you Gary!"

The brunette smiled, but it seemed a little forced. "Yeah, nice to meet you too, Tory."

The blonde then turned towards Professor Oak and handed him a package.

"My father asked me to give you this professor. It's the information on Deoxys you wanted."

"Why do you want that information, professor?" Brock asked, interested.

"I'm going to add Deoxys to the new pokedex. Although it's highly unlikely that they will return, trainers should still have knowledge of them."

Ash turned to Tory. "Wouldn't it be awesome if they came back?

"Flying was so cool! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked, turning to look at the yellow pokemon playing nearby.

"Pika!"

Tori laughed. "That sounds like a yes."

Gary looked between them, and a shadow crossed over his face.

Only Brock seemed to have noticed anything, since Ash had left to show Tory around and Professor Oak had gone inside.

"Hey Gary, can I ask you a question?"

Gary raised an eyebrow. "You already did, but go ahead Brock."

"Do you like Ash?"

Gary coughed, choking on the tea he had just sipped.

"W- what! Are you crazy! What gave you _that_ idea?" Brock looked him over carefully, and Gary looked away, making sure not to meet his eyes.

"It just seemed like you were a little jealous when Tory came around."

"Of course not. Ash and I are rivals, that's it."

Brock didn't seem convinced, but he let it go.

'_Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, after all.' _

"Anyway, there's this new club they're opening downtown. It's just for teens, so I was thinking of going.

"Ash will probably go too; do you wanna go with us?"

Gary looked unsure.

"I don't think Tory's going, if that's what you're worried about. He's not very social."

"I wasn't _worried_ about _him_. I might drop by sometime, if I feel like it," Gary said, scowling.

"That's great! Ash loves to dance, you know." Brock said, looking at Gary for a reaction.

The older teen was disappointed, since Gary's only visible reaction was a slight widening of his eyes.

"Well, it's been nice talkin' with you Brock, but I've got something I need to do. I'll see you later."

Brock acknowledged his parting words with a nod, watching as Gary rounded the building.

* * *

"I don't like any of these..." Gary muttered, searching through yet another rack of shirts.

He had come directly to the mall after leaving his grandfather's lab, looking for the perfect outfit.

An hour had passed and he was still there. So far, he had picked out a pair of black jeans, a chain belt, and a lavender muscle shirt.

The outfit had looked okay when he tried it on, yet it looked... plain.

Gary wanted to look great and stand out.

If he happened to catch the eye of a certain black-haired someone, it would just be an added bonus... at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Gary paused, his hand hovering over a dress shirt he had been looking over.

Something in the corner had caught his eye.

The brunette walked towards the display, keeping his eyes riveted on the article of clothing that had caught his attention from all the way across the store.

'This is it. The thing that'll get me noticed. Hopefully by someone in particular,' Gary thought, running his hand over the silky material.

It was a black silk dress shirt that shimmered- not glittered, _shimmered_- in the overhead lights.

"It's perfect!" Gary grabbed it and hurried over to the register.

"Nice shirt, sir." The cashier said, handing over the bag after Gary had paid.

"I know." The brunette said, then practically pranced out the door.

He was heading towards the nearest mall exit when he heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Come on! You need better clothes than _that_ to go to a club."

Gary turned discreetly towards it and his eyes saw something that caused them to immediately narrow.

There was Ash, but he was not alone...

Oh, no... he was holding Tory's hand, leading him through the crowds and window browsing.

"But Ash," the blonde said, "I don't think I need other clothes. It's just a club."

"Have you ever _been_ to a club, Tory?"

The younger boy hesitated, causing Ash to smile victoriously.

"Exactly! At a club, you're treated by how you _look._ If you look cool, you will be. It's simple, really," Ash said, shrugging casually.

"Okay... we'll do it your way. You obviously know what you're doing, Sato."

Gary choked on air.

'_Sato! How does he know Ash's real name? He never tells anyone, let alone lets them call him that. I used to be the only one who knew!'_

The brunette thought back to the time when he and Ash weren't rivals; When they were, in fact, best friends...

* * *

"Hey, Gary..." 9 year old Ash said, turning to face his friend sitting next to him.

"Yeah?" Gary asked, leaning back against a tree and closing his eyes.

"How do you know when you love someone?"

Gary's eyes snapped open. "What!"

"How do you know if you love someone?" Ash repeated, blinking in confusion at Gary's reaction.

"Why do you need to know?" The brunette asked, causing Ash to blush in embarrassment.

"I just want to know, that's all."

Gary frowned, looking at Ash's still-red face.

"Well, I don't really know, but I think that you love someone if you're happy with them.

"Remember when our teacher got married? She was smiling all the time."

"I guess so... My mom said that the most important thing in love is having no secrets." Ash said, looking consideringly at Gary.

"I'm gonna tell you my secret, but you can't tell anyone else, promise?"

Gary nodded, "Promise."

"My name isn't Ash. It's Satoshi, but no one knows except my family... and now you, too."

Gary blinked, not expecting that.

"Well, since you told me your secret, I'll tell you mine.

"My real name's Shigeru; Gary is just a nickname, but most people call me that. It just kinda stuck, ya know?"

Ash nodded. "From now on let's use our real names, okay?"

"But on one condition," Gary said, holding up one finger, "We only use them when no one else is there."

Ash smiled. "Okay, Shigeru!"

"That's great Sato!" Gary said, smirking.

"You know, my mom said that if you love someone you should tell them with a kiss."

Gary sighed, "Again with the love-"

He was cut off as Ash covered his lips with his own.

Gary pulled away quickly, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"W-what are you doing!"

Ash's eyes filled with confusion and hurt. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you _kiss_ me?"

"I was showing you that I loved you... Is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes! Guys aren't supposed to kiss each other!" Gary said, just short of shouting.

"But I was just-"

"I don't care! I don't like you like that, okay? So just don't talk to me anymore." Gary got up and walked away, not looking back.

* * *

'_That was the worst thing I've ever done. Looking back, I realized that I didn't mean it, but it was too late... _

_'Ash had already made new friends, and then we started on our different journeys. _

_'I tried to keep up the act, but I can't anymore, especially now that_ Tory's_ here.'_

"Attention, shoppers. It is 10 minutes to closing time, please finish up your shopping. Have a good night, and thank you for shopping at the Pallet Town mall."

Gary shook his head, jolting himself out of his thoughts. He looked down at his watch, which read 7:51.

"What!" He had been standing there for almost an hour!

"I have to go home and get ready!"

Gary walked quickly to the nearest exit, heading directly to his car.

Technically, he shouldn't be driving, since he only had his permit, but desperate times call for desperate measures and all that.

At least, that's what he figured.

* * *

There ya go! The first chapter!

...And hopefully not the last.

I need to know if anyone is even reading this, so please leave a review.

I wouldn't want to waste my creative juices on a story that isn't being read, after all.

'Ahem... that would be MY creative juices you're talking about...'

Yes, Kit. Your juices... Again, minor detail...

/Humph/ 'I'd like to see you write anything without thisMINOR DETAIL.'

ANYWAY, as I was saying, _before I was interrupted_, leave a review!

Ja! Later!


End file.
